Methods and devices of the types mentioned at the outset are known in the prior art. For example, DE 199 51 001 A1 discloses a device for presenting information in a vehicle which serves to present information as a function of the viewing direction of the driver. The device disclosed there comprises a computer, a device for the visual and/or acoustic presentation, a device for the detection of the viewing direction of the driver and various data sources. The device for the detection of the viewing direction of the driver transmit the measured viewing direction of the driver to the computer, so that the computer transmits this viewing direction to the device for the visual and/or acoustic presentation, so that the presentation of information from the various data sources is faded into the field of vision of the driver.
DE 10 2005 0035 35 A1 discloses a method for the outputting of information by the device of visual or acoustic signaling devices, in particular in a vehicle, in which the viewing direction of an information recipient is detected and the information output is controlled as a function of the detected viewing direction. The information is displayed on the visual signaling device only if the information recipient looks at this signaling device. The information is only output with the acoustic signaling devices when the information recipient looks at a region in the vehicle defined for activating the respective information output.
For outputting acoustic or visual information, the known prior art merely takes into account the viewing direction of the driver. This is helpful in order to estimate if the driver is at all able to perceive the information, in particular in the case of visual information. However, the known prior art cannot take into account if the driver is actually able to comprehend the reason for the outputting of the information. This does not only depend on the viewing direction of the driver but also at what the driver's attention happens to be directed at that time. Such information is frequently output in order to inform or warn regarding events that take place outside the vehicle.
In view of the foregoing, at least one object is to improve the methods and devices for outputting information mentioned at the outset to the effect that a more target-oriented output of information is possible, which can better inform the driver than existing methods and devices. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.